1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of amplifiers, and more particularly, to a current mode power amplifier providing harmonic distortion suppression.
2. Background
High quality signal transmission and reception is especially important in portable devices. Typically, such devices include a power amplifier to transmit a signal comprising a fundamental frequency carrying desired information. In addition, many devices include a variety of on-chip subsystems that operate concurrently with the power amplifier.
Unfortunately, during operation, a power amplifier may produce harmonic distortions which comprise undesirable frequencies harmonically related to the fundamental frequency being amplified. The transmission of such harmonic distortions may degrade system performance. It is also possible for the generated harmonic distortions to couple into on-chip subsystems to degrade their performance as well.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a power amplifier that provides harmonic distortion suppression to avoid transmission of such distortions and to prevent or minimize on-chip coupling to other subsystems.